


Loyalty

by Abs96



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: F/F, Gender Roles, Yearning, so much could've been avoided if reccoa and char weren't closeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs96/pseuds/Abs96
Summary: gay rites
Relationships: Emma Sheen/Reccoa Londe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Loyalty

Reccoa sat down suddenly. “I swear, I’m this close to giving up on men,” she said, gesturing vaguely with her straw. Caught off guard by her new lunchmate, Emma scanned for meaning across the room until she saw Lt Quattro, leaving the mess hall in signature style: quickly and with little subtlety. That routine with the milk carton must not be yielding fruit. 

“You can, you know.” She gulped down her bite, “Give up on them.” 

“And cut ties with like, half the population?”

“Whatever works?” She laughed, though Reccoa looked lost in thought, especially bittersweet. “I don’t mean to insult our commanding officers, it’s just. Not all womanizers are male.” She smiled, eyes forming a sort of double wink. 

Reccoa flushed slightly and turned to look down at her tray full of food, picking through it as if she’d find the right words to say mixed in with the vegetables. “I’m not like you, ensign. I don’t think I can…switch sides so easily.”

“Oh I thought that too once. But it all comes down to following one’s heart.” She slid her hand along the table, halfway between them. “I hope I’m not too forward but, as you find yourself questioning love with him…”

“I'm a grown soldier, I can take the truth. Appreciate it, actually.” Their hands made contact. “Thank you.” With that, their eyes met fully. Emma hoped she would feel her fingers more.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever post a fic where i don't call char a fruit (affectionate)


End file.
